Leur véritable amour
by ChiibiToora
Summary: Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que les autres retournent à Poudlard pour faire leur dernière années comme le désir Mcgonagall. Si les couples sont déjà formé, les mœurs et les événements peuvent tout basculer. Et ça Ginny l'a bien compris, et elle compte bien arriver à ses véritables fins. Hermione aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Leur véritable avenir**

**auteur : **moi, et uniquement moi !

**spoiler :**il s'agit bien évidemment d'une fiction qui se déroule après les événement du Tome 7 de l'incroyable J.K Rowling !

**Disclaimer :** Je tiens tout de même a préciser que toute la dimension et personnages ne sont pas le fruit de ma création mais bien celle de l'auteur. Je ne reçois donc aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note :** je fais cette fiction car je suis une grande fan de Harry potter depuis toujours ! mais aussi pour faire une sorte de dédicasse à ma bêta que j'adore plus que tout et qui est toujours la pour moi ! Je vous conseille ses écris : Lilas Pradalise ! Merci à elle de m'aider et de croire en mes écrits 3

**Introduction**** :** Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que les autres retournent à Poudlard pour faire leur dernière années comme le désir Mcgonagall. Si les couples sont déjà formé, les moeurs et les événements peuvent tout basculer. Et ça Ginny l'a bien compris, et elle compte bien arriver à ses véritables fins. Hermione aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Non... mais je craque!**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Lord Voldemort avait été tué par Harry, trois mois où la vie de tous avait basculé dans une rénovation intense des lieux mythiques du monde de la Magie. Le Chemin de Traverse, mais aussi Poudlard étaient les deux lieux les plus touchés durant cette bataille qui opposa l'Ordre du Phénix et l'Armée du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Cependant la tristesse se lisait toujours sur les visages de nos héros, mais malgré cela la nouvelle directrice désirait plus que tout que tous les élèves reviennent. Si certain trouver absurde la demande de McGonagall, d'autre ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour passer à autre chose. C'est ainsi que toute la troupe reprit le chemin vers l'Ecole encore fatiguée du combat final.

Il faisait nuit cette fois-ci quand tout le monde pris le train à la voie 9¾. Allait savoir pour quelles raison, les professeurs avaient décidés que le trajet de nuit était plus confortable. Il était fort probable que cette idée n'était là juste pour masquer les nombreux décombres de la bataille. Hermione regardait au loin, depuis trois mois maintenant elle était officiellement la petite amie de Ron. Mais celui-ci ne faisait pas grand-chose pour lui montrer tout l'ardeur et l'amour qu'elle lui donnait. C'était la première à être folle de joie à l'idée de franchir à nouveau les portes de Poudlard, à l'inverse d'Harry et Ron qui trouvaient absurde de reprendre les études avec tout ce qu'ils avaient réalisé l'année précédente. Ginny avait réussit à convaincre Harry, en lui rappelant que pour être Auror il ne fallait pas se contenter d'être un génie des défenses contre les forces du mal. Quand à Ron, la seule raison valable qui l'avait motivé à revenir, était les repas et le faîte qu'il serait à nouveau Préfet, même si c'était Hermione la Préfet en Chef. Elle souffla désespéré en repensant aux motivations puériles de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle regarda l'horloge et vit que personne n'était encore là pour la réunion des préfets, quand elle entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir. Elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte violemment pour s'apercevoir que la détonation venait tout simplement de Neville, qui en tombant avait brisé toute une caisse contenant toutes sortes de plantes et graines. Hermione cacha son nouveau désespoir et s'avança vers Neville, tout en demandant aux élèves de retourner dans leur cabine pour dormir ou discuter.

- **Tu vas bien Neville ?** Elle lui tendit la main, et sortit ensuite sa baguette. **_Reparo !_**

Avec souplesse et fraîcheur, la caisse de Neville se répara, et elle fut à nouveau prête à être utilisée.

-** Merci Hermione, Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais pas vu le câble que des premières années avaient gentiment mis à cet endroit. Je te jure que si je les trouve, ils vont m'entendre.**

- **Mais non ! Mais non !** elle sourit, puis repris la conversation. **Ca me fait du bien de voir que l'on peut reprendre le chemin de Poudlard sans que les pensées soient essentiellement tournées sur Harry ou Voldemort.**

Neville sourit à Hermione, et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait seule dans ce compartiment au lieu d'être avec tout le monde. C'est alors qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle était préfet en Chef, et qu'elle attendait l'arrivée des autres pour la réunion. Elle continua à parler avec Neville, quand Ginny fit son apparition, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-** Non mais je vous jure qu'ils entendront parler de moi ! Pour qui ILS se prennent pour m'envoyer balader comme ça._ « Non mais tu comprends Ginny, on a besoin d'être entre mec pour signer quelques photos, … enfin tu vois. »_**

Ginny tapa dans la fenêtre aussi fort qu'elle put, à telle point que son poignée vira au rouge instantanément. Elle leva la tête espérant que personne ne l'ai vu, mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand elle vit Hermione arrivait droit sur elle. Elle lui prit la main, et Ginny déjà rouge de colère, vira au cramoisie. Rien que le contact entre la peau d'Hermione et la sienne la mettait dans tout ses états. Mais elle le niait, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'est vrai qu'Hermione était devenue une jolie jeune fille, mais elle aimait Harry ! ELLE AIMAIT HARRY ! Alors son attirance pour la copine de son frère n'était qu'un secret, et une attirance amicale… amicale, oui c'était le terme qu'elle cherchait. Ginny retira sa main de celle d'Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux. Un court un instant elle crut apercevoir des pointes de rouges sur les joues de la jeune fille, mais elle se persuada que ce n'était que son imagination. Elle était rêveuse, mais au final les mots d'Hermione le firent redescendre sur Terre.

- **Ginny. Ginny !** Hermione lui attrapa le visage **Tu m'entends ?**

**- Euh… oui. Oui oui je t'entends Hermione ! Tu pourrais me lâcher le visage s'il te plait !**

**- Que se passe-t-il tu veux m'en parler ?**

Ginny allait se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione, quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que Neville arrivait droit sur elles. La jeune fille réclama un peu de discrétion, et de solitude, se qu'accepta Hermione qui s'empressa de demander à Neville s'il pouvait les laisser seule. Elle prit à nouveau la main de Ginny, et l'emmena dans le compartiment tout en jetant des sorts pour que personnes n'entendent la future conversation. Hermione ferma la porte à clé et s'assit en face de Ginny.

Au début l'atmosphère semblait pesante, et Hermione l'avait remarqué. En effet depuis la bataille finale, Ginny semblait toujours mal à l'aise à ses côtés, à tel point qu'elle croyait qu'elle ne supportait pas le faîte qu'elle soit avec Ron. Hermione lui fit signe de tout raconter depuis le début, et la jeune fille toujours gênée lui expliqua tout. Elle lui dit alors que quand elle arriva dans le compartiment d'Harry et de Ron, il y avait des filles à en perdre la vue. Toutes étaient là pour avoir des autographes. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, par laquelle elle vit le château apparaitre peu à peu dans cette pénombre assez glaciale. Elle regarda à nouveau Hermione.

- **J'ai demandé des explications, je te jure ! j'ai même demandé à ce qu'ils fassent partir ces vautours ! Mais rien n'y fait, ils ne voulaient pas m'entendre et Harry le premier !**

Elle serra le point, et Hermione s'empressa de se mettre à côté d'elle tout en cachant sa colère envers Ron. Elle lui prit la main, et Ginny continua à relater les événements, elle insista sur le faîte que les deux copains des jeunes filles n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de rire et de dire : « Va rejoindre Hermione, elle est toute seule dans son coin ». Hermione retint de plus en plus sa colère envers Ron, mais aussi Harry ! Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils ne joueraient pas de leur notoriété, et les voilà déjà entrain de faire les stars. Elle serra fort la main de Ginny, et dans un souffle tout en lui remettant sa mèche de cheveux, elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Cependant Hermione ne se doutait pas de l'attirance que Ginny éprouvait pour elle, et s'aperçut pas que celle-ci était parcouru d'un frisson à ce moment la.

Elles regardèrent la fenêtre, prête l'une comme l'autre à faire la morale à leur copain. Elles parlèrent encore un peu, quand Hermione s'endormit sur la banquette de la cabine. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elles avaient parlé toute les deux, et Ginny comprit qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle la regarda, et pensa à quelle point elle était belle et fébrile. Elle commença à penser que son frère ne la méritait pas, mais quelle oui ! Elle glissa sa main sur tout le côté du corps de son amie, pour finir par lui prendre le visage, et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Elle se releva brusquement, et faillit se mettre à pleurer, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle allait quitter la cabine quand elle entendit Hermione murmurer son prénom. Elle hésita un instant et finalement se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Cependant le train commença à s'arrêter et Hermione se réveilla toute chambouler de s'être endormie sans avoir fait aucune réunion de préfet. Ginny sourit, puis rigola de bon cœur.

-** Tu n'as pas changé !** dit-elle

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai ! En plus j'ai des comptes à régler ! Je pense que cette année va être un tournant décisif pour ma vie.**

Sur ces mots, Hermione sourit à Ginny, se recoiffa et sortit en trombe dans le couloir pour donner les instructions à suivre aux nouveaux élèves.

Ginny regarda sa main, puis leva les yeux au plafond.

-** Ça tu l'as dit !**

* * *

**Notes : j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! je vais essayer de publié un chapitre par semaine ! n'hésitez pas a mettre des review j'y répondrais volontiers !**

**Encore merci à ma Bêta d'être la et je vous rappel son pseudo : Lilas Pradalise ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Je tiens tout de même à préciser que toute la dimension et personnages ne sont pas le fruit de ma création mais bien celle de l'auteur. Je ne reçois donc aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Repost Review :**

- **Lilas :** Je sais ma bêta à moi ! C'est justement parce que je voulais la suite que j'ai dédié cette fiction à toi :p . Et résultat j'ai eu mon chapitre 4 mouahahaha

-** KRISTENNE :** Oui effectivement je me suis trompée sur le titre, donc je précise : « Leur véritable amour » est bien le titre officiel !

**Note :** Merci pour cet engouement ! Déjà trois followers et deux review cela me fait plaisir ! Je publie ici le chapitre 2 (j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis et vos critiques :D ). Je précise que j'ai écris trois autres chapitres mais que j'en publierais qu'un par semaine. :D

* * *

Hermione s'était dirigée dans le couloir du train pour faire comprendre les règles à suivre aux premières années. Elle attendit que Ginny et tout les petits Gryffondor sortent pour respirer un coup. Elle regarda dehors, et vit la jeune rouquine passer un sermon à Harry qui s'excusait déjà depuis plus de dix minutes. Elle l'observa encore et encore, puis elle rougit.

Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Ginny se poser sur les siennes, elle n'avait pu retenir l'envie de l'embrasser plus langoureusement. Elle le savait et le niait pas, Hermione Granger était bisexuelle. Après tout sa première relation était celle avec Pansy Parkinson, mais comme elle voulait beaucoup plus qu'elle, elle avait rompu au bout de 6 mois de relation cachée aux yeux de tous. Mais là, elle ne pouvait dire le contraire, elle était amoureuse du frère et de la sœur Weasley.

Son regard toujours posé sur Ginny, elle décida de sortir du train faisant mine que rien ne s'était passé. Cependant, ce baiser l'obsédait, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour la douce et jolie Ginny Weasley aurait pu l'embrasser. Ces lèvres, son parfum, son corps, tout en elle lui donnait envie de la plaquait contre un mur de lui faire sentir tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Hermione ravala sa salive, elle ne devait pas se faire de faux espoir, l'acte de Ginny devait être démesuré car elle se sentait mal aimé d'Harry. Le soleil se levait doucement à l'Horizon, elle était plus qu'a dix mètre du couple, quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien gazouillés auprès de voix féminine. Elle se retourna, et dans l'encadrement de la porte du train, Ron descendait avec quatre jeunes filles âgées entre quinze et dix sept ans, accrochées à son cou. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause d'un frisson frôlant le désir amoureux et sexuel, mais plus à cause de la rage qu'elle éprouva devant cette vision.

- **RON WEASLEY ! Tu … TU ES AFFREUX ! IMMONDE ! SANS CŒUR !**

**- Hermione … attend Mione chérie !** Ron avait viré au vert, il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était plus seul. Il essaya de rattrapa Hermione. **Mais Hermione attend ! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

Il allait lui attraper le bras, quand les quatre filles rigolèrent et l'attrapèrent tout en disant bien fort que ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait dans la cabine il y a cinq minutes de cela. Hermione se retint de pleurer, tout d'abord il lui faisait honte devant la quasi-totalité des septièmes années, et ensuite il n'avait aucun remords sur son visage quand elles lui avaient dit cela. Si le temps n'était pas orageux, elle, elle l'était. Elle se retourna vers Ron, leva sa baguette et lui jeta un sort pour le ridiculiser. Jamais on ne l'avait fais souffrir comme cela, jamais. Et il fallut que se soit le jour qu'elle attendait tellement pour que Ron le fasse. Elle marcha précipitamment passant devant Ginny et Harry qui essaya de la rattraper. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards des autres, et encore moins à celui de son amie, car elle savait qu'elle allait la prendre en pitié. Elle monta dans la calèche seule et ordonna aux Sombrals d'avancer, et ils le firent aussitôt. Ce n'est qu'en s'essuyant les yeux qu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la calèche. En effet, Pansy était là, elle se demanda pourquoi elle, et pas Ginny. Elle lui adressa un salut de la tête quand la Serpentarde prit la parole.

-** Ecoute Mione, je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait durant ces trois années. J'ai envie de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi. Malefoy et Zabini également. Tu sais, ceux sont nos parents qui nous poussaient à commettre ces actes.**

Hermione avait eut des frissons quant Pansy l'appela par son surnom. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et normalement c'était après s'être embrassé que celle-ci l'appelait comme «**_ Mione_ **». Elle regarda au loin, le château était encore a dix minutes et elle savait que le trajet allait être peut être plus court qu'elle le pensait. Elle regarda derrière et ne vis aucunes calèches. Elle passa ses cheveux désormais lisses derrière son oreille et s'adressa à son tour à Pansy.

-** Ecoute tout cela je le sais bien, mais la je n'ai pas envie de parler. Pas après la honte que Ron vient de me mettre. D'ailleurs je pensais que tu l'aurais remarqué et relevé.** Elle dit cela en regardant Pansy dans les yeux, mais ce qu'elle vit n'était pas la pour lui déplaire.

- **Je l'ai vu ! Mais pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tu sais Hermione, tu m'as vraiment manqué du moins tes baisers…**

Sous ses mots, Hermione recalcula la durée qui les séparé du château. Elle avait souffert le jour de sa rentrée à cause de Ron. Elle avait envie de tout oublier, et rien de mieux pour ça que de se faire du bien. Elle regarda Pansy, et celle-ci s'aperçut qu'elle était bien loin la petite Hermione pudique et s'était pas pour lui déplaire. Hermione se leva et enjamba Pansy avant de l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle voulait tout oublier, vraiment tout. Les mains des deux jeunes filles se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Et c'est Pansy qui déboutonna Hermione la première, elles avaient chaud, et jamais elles n'avaient été aussi loin. Elle lui embrassa les seins, puis l'allongea sur la banquette pour descendre de plus en plus. Hermione commençait à haleter, ca lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et tout bascula, tout ça n'avait été que son imagination. En effet elle était seule dans la calèche, pas de Pansy, juste elle et un fantasme. Mais pourquoi Pansy, peut être quelle avait pensée à la personne avec qui Ron pouvait le plus souffrir également ?

Quelques minutes après elle descendit, et caressa le Sombrals, tout en pensant que nombreux devait enfin voir par quelle magie les calèches avançaient toutes seule. Elle avança vers la porte d'entrée, la ou se tenait McGonagall, elle la salua cordialement et attendit les autres.

- **Eh ben Mademoiselle Granger, il est rare de vous voir sans vos compagnons. Un problème ?**

**- Oui, La célébrité.**

Mcgonagall sourit tristement, car elle comprit rapidement d'ou pouvait venir le problème. Sur ces mots, les autres calèches arrivèrent, et Ginny arriva droit sur elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Son parfum la calma immédiatement, et elle lâcha quelques larmes tout serrant son amie dans ses bras.

* * *

**Notes :** j'espère que cela vous a plus, je pense que je vais mettre quelques scènes comme celle de Pansy dans les futurs chapitres, mais avec moins de détails. Dites moi si cela vous dérange ou pas !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Je tiens tout de même à préciser que toute la dimension et personnages ne sont pas le fruit de ma création mais bien celle de l'auteur. Je ne reçois donc aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Repost Review :**

**à HeYa-NaHe et KRISTENNE : Merci pour vos review. je suis désolée du retard, mais avec ma deuxième année en faculté d'histoire, je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps pour écrire, ou pour vous publier la suite. donc voila le chapitre 3 :D**

**Note : EXCUSEZ MOI** du retard pour ce chapitre 3, malheureusement j'ai été débordé de travail et je n'arrivais plus a en voir la fin. je profite de ces deux petits jours de répits pour vous publier le chapitre 3! j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

vous êtes déjà 478 a lire cette fiction et ça me fait chaud au cœur, je ne pensais pas que choisir le couple Ginny/ Hermione aurait tant plus ! merci à vous, car sans lecture la fiction n'est rien :

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

La soirée qui poursuivit la dispute entre Hermione et Ron n'était pas dès plus enthousiaste des rentrées qu'avait déjà vécues Ginny. Elle était au plus mal en repensant à ce que son frère avait fait à sa bien aimée. Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu être capable de s'afficher de faire une chose pareille à Hermione. Elle regarda Hermione qui s'était placé à l'autre bout de la grande table des Gryffondor. Ron quant à lui essayait en vain d'appeler la jeune fille, dès que les quatre autres le laissaient respirer. Elle attrapa alors le bras à Harry, qui avait passé un savon monstre à son meilleur ami, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celle-ci. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, et lui glissa à l'oreille que tout devait entrer dans l'ordre après quelques jours et nuits de sommeil. Ginny lui sourit, elle était ravie d'entendre cela, mais dans sa tête elle espérait que cela ne rentre jamais dans l'ordre pour garder Mione que pour elle. Elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit, et rougit en pensant à nouveau au baiser qu'elle avait délibérément poser sur les lèvres douces et chaudes de la jeune fille. Elle regarda aux alentours et le spectacle qu'elle vit lui remit du baume au cœur.

En effet, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait guère vu la grande salle aussi enjouée et lumineuse. Les rires, mais aussi les longues discussions s'élevaient dans toute la salle. Les bougies tout comme l'ancien ciel étoilé avait laissé place à un magnifique horizon ou passait oiseaux et autres animaux ailés. Au contraire de ce qu'elle avait pensé, la table des Serpentard était aussi chargé que celle des autres maisons. Même si Malefoy et Zabini ne répondait pas à l'appel, des élèves comme Pansy et autres vipères étaient présentes. Tout était calme, et rien ne pouvait rappeler l'ancienne bataille qui s'était déroulée quelques mois auparavant. Seuls quelques éléments, tel que les nouveaux professeurs, ou la présence importante de premières années pouvait paraître pour le moins bizarre. Ginny regardait de plus près à la table des enseignants, et alla demander le détail de chacun quand McGonagall prit la parole.

Chers élèves, je souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue au nouveau sorcier de l'aire nouvelle. Je souhaite également le bonjour à l'ancienne génération, qui à ma plus grande surprise est nombreuse ce matin de rentrée scolaire. Elle s'arrêta, puis après un sourire repris. Pour tout le monde, il est important de présenter les professeurs qui vous encadrerons durant votre années ici, à Poudlard.

Elle se lança dans un discours alors interminable d'après Ginny. Si celle-ci avait reconnu certain personnages de l'ordre, elle fut surprise de voir aussi d'ancienne personne considérés comme « Mangemorts ». Tout le long du discours de McGonagall, Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer Hermione. Elle était belle, même quand elle était triste, ou quand elle boudait. Quand elle avait sentit ses larmes sur son épaule tout à l'heure, elle avait eut du mal à retenir ses larmes à son tour. Mais après un bon câlin, Hermione lui avait sourit et séchés les dernières gouttes, avant de snober complètement Ron.

Après avoir salué cordialement les élèves McGonagall les envoya ranger leur affaires dans leur chambre déjà attribué. Ginny se leva pour rejoindre Hermione, mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui l'attrapa par le bras.

- **Ginny, s'il te plait dis lui que je n'ai rien fait ! Je l'aime trop pour la perdre.** Il était presque en pleure, mais rien ne pouvait calmer Ginny.

- **Comment… COMMENT TU peux faire ça ! Dis le moi ! c'est ton problème, tu l'aimes, tu te débrouilles et tu vas lui dire par toi-même.**

- **Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part Ronald Weasley.**

Les weasley se retournèrent et virent Hermione toujours aussi en colère et déçue de ce que lui avait fait subir Ron. Elle regarda Ginny, lui fit un sourire et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle l'attendrait dans sa chambre plus tard. Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron, mais aussi à Harry, après tout il le méritait avec ce qu'il avait fait subir à Ginny, et il le concevait. Hermione en tant que préfet en chef rappela à l'ordre les premières années et les demanda de les suivre. Après une trentaine de minutes, Hermione rejoint la salle commune de Gryffondor, ou l'attendais là une ancienne de ces camarades très intimes. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit qu'elle avait assisté à la scène entre Ron et elle, et que si jamais elle voulait parler avec elle, elle serait toute ouïe.

Hermione avait compris ou elle voulait en venir, mais elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, pour qui se prenait-elle. Le sexe n'était pas la solution, elle ne l'était jamais et avec qui que se soit. Elle la remercia et monta quatre à quatre les marches et entra dans sa chambre et celle de Ginny. McGonagall avait pris le soin de les mettre seule dans une chambres, avait de reformé un peu les dortoirs, mais surtout car il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves filles qui était revenue finir leur études.

Ginny était entrain de se changer, et quand la porte s'ouvrit elle se tourna à peine vêtue de sa jupe et de son soutien gorge.

* * *

**Note :** un peu cours je sais, mais j'avais peur d'aller trop vite dans cette relation plus qu'ambiguë, j'essaierai d'écrire dès que possible la suite. n'hésitez pas avec vos review et a follow la fic ! bisous


End file.
